


Star Wars (4): Photon Torpedos and Reactor Shafts

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants Finn to know who he truly likes, but his preferences might alarm his colleagues, so how would the overly-innocent Finn react? Mother of Moons only knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars (4): Photon Torpedos and Reactor Shafts

Finn had been on D’Qar with Poe and the others for week after week and Poe noticed that he had never joined in on their conversations about sex or anything to do with women. In fact, he was sure Finn was still a virgin. If not, he was practically celibate. Whether he would be interested in him or not was another question: if he barely spoke about women or understood their jokes about them then there was no way in the galaxy that Finn would consider jumping under the sheets with him. And as far as the rest of the base was concerned - Poe was something of an expert with women. He couldn’t let them know about his true preferences. They’d have a go at him and…

“What have you been thinking about Poe? The next lady who’s going back to your quarters?”

Poe perked up in his seat at the table he and Finn had taken up in the mess hall, Poe absent-mindedly poking at his food.

 

“No,” he half groaned, “I’m not. I just don’t know how to ask someone I know to share my company a little more often than they do. Usually they just hang back and say nothing. We’re still practically strangers.”

Finn picked up on Poe’s strong hints easily, the man opposite him lifting his head.

“Poe why didn’t you just say that you want to know more about me?” he asked in an angered tone.

Poe shrugged and Finn waited for his lame excuse.

“Well how many Stormtroopers do you meet every… never mind,” he blurted as he stood form his seat.

Poe left in a hurry, an erection stirring as his mind went into a flurry. He thought Finn had caught on to him and was about to say that he was okay with his sexual preferences; but he was wrong.

 

Painfully wrong. As Finn got closer Poe sped up and he kept it up until he was practically running into his small room. Locking the door with a press of a button on a panel beside it, Poe slid down against the metal and sat with his elbows on his raised knees, head in his hands. “Poe? Was it something I said? If you tell me I can apologise and make it up to you.”

Despite wanting to let Finn know what was going on, Poe had a bigger issue than apologies. He had a small tent growing under his casual clothing and not getting and easier to deal with. His skin was growing warm, sweat beaded his forehead, his heart felt like a hammer beating hard against the soft cloth of his shirt… he wanted someone to be in his bed with him. Perhaps he could try asking one of the girls who had become suspect about his preferences for a favour?

 

No, they’d just be pissed and say he was using them, something that was completely and utterly true no matter how he tried to look at it. Finn started banging on the door and Poe stood, opening the locking mechanisms and stared holes into his friend’s eyes.

“Finn, I’ll talk to you later. Just go,” he beckoned.

Finn shook his head with what looked to be a frown.

“I’m not leaving you like this,” he said, “not when you’re so upset. What’s gotten into you lately?”

His eyes scanned Poe and he found one part of his problem, trying his hardest to ignore it.

“Okay… so somebody got you excited, what’s wrong with that?” he asked as innocently as he could.

Poe slammed a hand on the panel and the door slowly slid shut from his jarring action.

 

An internal mechanism broke and allowed Finn to step through before it closed and locked behind him. Poe kept his hand on the panel and leant toward it, his shoulders dipping downward in defeat. If Finn wanted an answer he was going to get one.

“Because,” he said with a saddened tone, “he just came out of nowhere and ruined me.”

Finn was taken aback at the word ‘he’, but to hear Poe finally admitting what he had suspected was just what he needed to hear.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? I may have been raised by the First Order but I’m not like them now that I get to think for myself.”

Finn’s calm tone gave Poe the strength to stand up and face him as if they were about to spar.

 

“But if you knew **who** it was then you’d think differently,” Poe ventured, finally mustering up the courage to see into his dark eyes.

Finn was holding his gaze with such profound gentleness in his face that Poe lost the anger almost immediately upon making eye contact.

“But I do, that’s what I’m trying to say!” Finn said, a little more than frustrated.

Poe could imagine his mouth dropping to the floor, but somehow his jaw stayed in place, lips parting enough that he could breathe properly without sucking in air unevenly.

“How did you figure it out?”

Finn smiled and glanced at his feet for a moment, his eyes moving back to Poe’s face.

 

Admittedly, they spent a millisecond too long on his crotch and the pilot had noticed.

“I may be inexperienced in having conversations but I know when people are lying. You’re pretty good at it but not good enough to get past me,” Finn said with a mischievous grin.

“You’re lying too.”

His grin was gone in seconds.

“Wait,” Poe almost bounded over to Finn and analysed his face, “you have feelings for me too?”

Poe couldn’t see it, but Finn was blushing madly. Bridging the gap between them, Poe sat his hands on Finn’s shoulders and stared right into his eyes, maybe his soul if he tried hard enough.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” he whispered, hoping desperately.

 

Giving him a wordless reply, Finn let his hands move down Poe’s back until they sat just above his hips and brought their faces close together, their lips brushing for an instant. That was all it took for Poe to let his lips cover Finn’s and press his tongue against them. Finn let him in and soon they were passionately exploring each other’s mouths while their bodies moved closer together. Poe knew that Finn could feel his erection against him but it didn’t seem to bother him, especially when he took the other man’s arousal into consideration. Poe led Finn to his bed and they sat on their knees on top of the thin but comfortable mattress. Finn took off his shirt and watched Poe do the same, a small adrenaline rush making him fumble with the zip on the right leg of his pants. Poe however had kept his cool and waited patiently for him, finding his embarrassment at being nude hilarious.

 

Finn had his hands sitting on the opposite thigh, effectively covering his crotch. Poe was smirking wickedly as an idea popped into his head; rather than have Finn **below** him he’d like to see what he was like **above**. Either way he still needed what he was covering with his hands.

“I’m sure it’s not that small,” he laughed.

Finn was smiling awkwardly and moved his hands so that his grip on his thighs was tighter. Poe sat a hand on the top arm and moved it by Finn’s hip, and then the other, holding them tightly against the bed. In a move Finn hadn’t expected and Poe had strategically planned, he began kissing his way up Finn’s thigh, stopping short of his crotch. He hadn’t done this for a while but he still remembered the basics. Ina single quick movement, Poe had Finn in his mouth and sucked hard.

 

Finn leant forward and groaned deeply, the sound reverberating through his stomach and chest. Poe moved his head forward and back repeatedly, speeding up when Finn’s moans became louder and the flesh in his mouth grew hard and rigid. Finn pushed lightly on Poe’s shoulders and he moved back, the saliva in the corners of his mouth becoming visible under his bedroom light. He kept moving backward until he had his knees in the air and Finn trailed kisses in small pockets over his body; first his lips, then the nape of his neck, down his chest, over his stomach, the inside of his thigh… then Finn took him into his mouth.

“Oh… I didn’t know you could do that,” Poe sighed with a cheeky grin.

Finn released him and put his hand in the place of his mouth, alternating between the two until Poe grabbed his shoulder.

 

He pushed harder when he felt himself moving closer to the edge.

“I want you Finn,” Poe panted.

Finn was smiling and he sat on his knees, lining himself up with Poe as he stared into his eyes.

“Are you sure about this,” Finn said hesitantly, “you have every right to say no.”

Poe laughed and kissed Finn on the cheek.

“And miss out on an opportunity like this?”

He swapped places with Finn so that he was on top, pressing Finn slowly into himself.

As Finn closed his eyes and moaned, Poe said “Never.”

Finn opened his eyes and Poe seemed to be enjoying himself. Poe had grab onto his hips and started gyrating them slightly to open his body up and ease the slight pain.

 

He hadn’t been with a man for at least a year, so his muscles were tight, not that Poe would be disappointed at all. As his movements sped up, Poe let his eyes drop. He was more than happy to see Finn stare up at him with a lust-filled expression.

“Having fun?” he joked, noticing the way Finn had begun to sit up.

“No, it’s terrible,” Finn replied with a smirk.

His hands moving up under Poe’s arms and held him close, his own hips finding a rhythm that Poe liked more than his facial expressions. Poe sat his mouth on Finn’s shoulder and gave it a soft nip, the shudder it sent through his body only heightening his senses. It was only now that he noticed the way Poe’s hardened member sat between their stomachs, hard and the tip becoming red.

 

Now that he looked at it, it seemed almost painful. Hoping he might release the pain and the pleasure form Poe, Finn wrapped one hand around Poe and slowly but surely began to stroke it. Poe moaned into his ear and his nails dug into Finn’s back like the claws of a loth-cat albeit less painful. Finn was close to insanity when Poe’s body started clenching around him and he had no choice. Just after Poe had breathlessly released over his hand and their stomachs, Finn let the pleasure take over and he came inside Poe. They were both sweaty and hot, but the cold air around them quickly changed that. In seconds they had scrambled under the blankets and curled up, facing one another. Finn made a joke about Poe being better than anybody he’s ever had before, but Poe knew it was a lie: he just **had** to be a virgin.

 

Otherwise he’d have to admit that virgins had some skills when it came to lovemaking… and that was something he just couldn’t do.


End file.
